A Little Bit of Heartbreak
by TheSlytherinAvenger
Summary: Chelsea thinks it's just another day. She was asked by Sabrina to come over to the mansion, and an upsetting surprise waits here there. Is it really as it seems? / REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a revised chapter one. I hope to revise the rest of the story also so that it isn't so choppy. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!

disclaimer- I'm not rich. Therefore, we shall conclude I don't own HM

/

I tie my shoulder-length brown hair back into a bandanna and slip on my usual work boots. No, I'm not the most girly-girl, but, being a farmer, what would you think? Six-inch heels just don't do it. They're Julia's thing, though I don't know how she can work in them.

I run out to the barn to take care of my animals. Absentmindedly petting Cecily, my cow, I glance down into the bin of fodder and groan. I had hoped I had more left, but there's only enough for another day or two.

Deciding to go and get more now rather than later, I grab a jacket and head out. It was storming all week, so large puddles of mud line the path. I'd jump in them, but one kinda has to be in the right mood for that. A jumpy, happy mood. Not the mood of: "Ugh I'm out of fodder and now I have to spend money to buy more because all my grass flooded."

I open the door and glare at the jingling bell signaling my arrival. I don't like loud contraptions that make me the center of attention.

"Hey Mirabelle, I need some fodder," I say as I toss the money on the counter.

"Okay, dear. You know where it's kept," she says, not looking up.

Walking back to the storeroom,I grab a bag of fodder and drag it out the doorway and down the street. Halfway back my farm, which, by the way, took, like, ten minutes, I groan again, remembering Sabrina asked me to come over for lunch at 1:00 this afternoon.

Sabrina doesn't really have any friends around here. Julia, Natalie, and Lanna are all a clique, with me on the boarder of their group.

Sabrina, being younger and quiet, doesn't get included most of the time. She's nice enough, so I agreed to come and have lunch even though I hate her huge mansion. I got lost in it once. I mean, I love libraries and all, but sometimes bathrooms are needed. When you can't find one while lost between the shelves of Poe and Dickens, gigantic mansion libraries aren't as cool anymore.

Finished with lugging the bag, I drop it by the side of the barn and dash back into town.

Past Chen's store, past Mirabelle's, past the houses that I can never remember who lives in, past the hotel, and here we are.

I'm just gonna ask this: why does every mansion have to be intimidating? Like, can we have lot's of pinks and purples and flowers, please? 'Cause that'd be pleasant.

Opening the door, I step into the hallway and then head upstairs. Remember, I tell myself, you're doing this for food. You're bearing the creepy staircase in hopes of crem-brulee.

As soon as Sabrina sees me she comes running towards me in greeting. "Hey Chels," she says, hugging me. "Guess what? I got engaged!"

"Good for you," I congratulate, "Who are you-" I stop as I glance out of the corner of my eye at Vaughn standing behind her.

"Vaughn. Isn't it exciting?" she replies, not noticing I never finished my question.

At this point, Vaughn raises his head and we make eye contact. I raise an eyebrow and he looks down at the floor again. Him not talking to me is a sign something isn't right, but I'm not sure what.

Lunch is awkward, to say the least. Vaughn just stares into his soup, while I act like I'm paying attention to Sabrina's rambling. All I'm really thinking about is the question of what is going on. I'm surprised and hurt Vaughn never said much about Sabrina to me, especially if this is the way he felt. I mean, Vaughn and I are close. Really close. We've known eachother since we were two. He proposed to me with a daisy ring and a kiss on the cheek when we were five. We may or may not've shared a couple real kisses years afterwards. I feel like I should've known.

The off-ness of this whole situation bothers me. I think Sabrina's caught onto the awkwardness too, because she's starting to get flustered.

I can't handle this. I excuse myself as politely as possible, telling Sabrina I have a sick chicken that I must take care of. She walks me to the door and asks, "W-would you be my maid of honor?"

I nod, give a fake smile, and break out in a run for home as soon as I'm out of sight of the mansion.

Curled up on my bed and bundled into a quilt, I go over the situation, trying to think rationally and ignoring the tears threatening to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second installment of the revised chapters. I hope all you readers who have been here from the start forgive me for the original author's notes being gone. It was easier to just upload a new document. Anyways, enjoy.

/

Sabrina irritates me now. I don't let her know. It's not hard to cover your feelings with a smile. I really shouldn't be so mad at her until I get the full story from Vaughn. Of course, that's been almost impossible since he's avoided talking to me

It'll be hard to get it figured out, considering today's the wedding. I'll have to work quickly. And, obviously, I'll need the James Bond theme playing through my headphones as I go about my day. You can't solve something this suspicious without proper music.

NoIdidn'thoethedirttothebeatofthesongwhydoyouask?

Rushing through the rest of my chores I decide to head over to the mansion early to figure out what's going on.

But what if it isn't a joke? What if the feeling of something not right is just me reacting to the situation? What if I'm getting in over my head here?

I push the doubt to the bottom of my mind as I head up to Sabrina's room.

I'll admit I find the fact that she's freaking out funny.

"What if I break a heel?!" she shouts at me as I close the door behind me. Wow. Little, quiet Sabrina NEVER shouts. Something's up.

"If you break your shoe," I reply carefully. "I'm pretty sure Vaughn will be fine carrying you the whole time." I try not to have a bitter tone while answering.

"Ah-okay, okay, I'll be fine."

The rest of the morning proceeds in much the same way. Sabrina freaks out, I console her while keeping scathing remarks to a minimum. Sabrina's cousin shows up around noon, but doesn't talk to me; she only fixes up Sabrina's hair and then leaves.

"Um, Chels?" I hear as I'm attempting to mentally keep calm.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go check that Vaughn's still here?"

"Sure," I reply with a sigh. Bride's thinking the groom's gonna leave her, eh?

I walk down the hall until I'm in front of the room that I'm pretty sure Vaughn's in. Looking at the ornate door, I decide to have some fun. Ah, there's nothing like making an entrance.

I take a deep breath and SLAM the double doors open. The shocked stares of Vaughn and the groomsman meet me. Hah. I'd do that again. Taking some time to enjoy the moment, I lean against the door and pretend to inspect my nails.

"Do you think this shade of blue looks good on me?" I say, holding up my daintily manicured fingers. Silence. "No? Well I think it works." I then turn and slowly walk down the hall. "Oh, and Vaughnie, Sab wants to know you aren't gonna bail out on her. Want me to tell her you've fled the border? Another thing, we need to talk," I yell behind me, using Vaughn's most hated nickname on purpose. That seems to get him out of his trance, because I hear footsteps behind me.

"Chel, wait!" He calls. I stop, but don't turn around until he reaches me and grabs my arm. We stare in silence for a few moments, and he looks like he wants to say something important. However, that moment comes and passes.

"We can talk on the back balcony," he says, his violet eyes boring into me. It takes all my self control not to cry. I love those eyes, and if I can't do something they'll be Sabrina's...not in a creepy way, obviously.

I nod and rip my arm out of his grasp as we walk to the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a revised chapter threeeeeee! Hah, yea, it's nice these aren't just first drafts anymore.

/

Vaughn pulls me into a hug. it takes all my self control not to stay in it, but I'm still angry, so I push him off. "We're here to talk," I say defiantly.

Vaughn turns to face the courtyard, away from me.

"Arn't you going to say why you did this?" I say, getting annoyed that he still won't tell me.

He turns around again and just looks at me. He looks as if he's trying to decide wether to trust me or not, which should be an easy decision. When have I ever given away his secrets? Okay, so there was that time in third grade...but that's besides the point.

"Chels, I don't want this to happen either."

My eyes narrow, "More detail,"

"I don't want this marriage. Regis forced me into it."

"And how did he force you?" I ask. The whole situation is starting to make a bit more sense.

"Remember my mother?" He asks quietly.

I nod. I remember her. She practically my mother too, and I'm sure her death still hurts Vaughn to mention.

"Before she died, we were apparently in debt. She went to Regis to help her keep our house. He needed payment in return, but mother died before he got it. I wish she had told me, I could have helped or-" he stops, clenching his fists in frustration.

"I'm sure she didn't want to worry you," I say, being my normal terrible-at-reassuring self.

"But she should have told someone before going to him, and when she died, there was the debt that had piled up, and I didn't have the money to pay it all back. Regis decided he didn't want the money, so he told me that I had to marry Sabrina. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he was set on it. The day you came over for lunch was the day I had come over to Sabrina's to see what we could do about it, but we couldn't think up a good enough plan, and so Sabrina decided not to tell you what was really going on. I wanted to tell you, I did, but-" he stops and looks down at the marble ledge of the platform, a tear going down his cheek.

This has gotten serious. Vaughn almost never drops his collected demeanor, even around me, who's his closest friend. I reach up to wipe the tear off his cheek, but his hand stops me. He leans down and lightly kisses my cheek.

"Do you have any ideas on what we could do?" He asks.

"I don't think there's much we can do unless I can suddenly think up a brilliant idea," where DID that James Bond music go? 'Cause that would be nice right now.

At that moment, the balcony door opens.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a revised chapter four! (I really should be doing homework...)

/

It's Sabrina.

She walks over and joins us. "Soo...what are we going to do?" She asks.

I snort. "You tell me."

"Well, you could go into hiding."

"Are you sure?" Vaughn asks. "We can't afford mistakes."

"Absolutely," Sabrina says firmly. We'll have to find disguises for you two though."

"Why both of us?" I ask, raising one eyebrow.

"It's totally clear that you both like each other, and Vaughn can't cook to save his life soo..."

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Vaughn splutters.

I snort. "Don't deny the truth."

Sabrina rolls her eyes and continues. "And obviously you'll need to elope; it'll lessen Vaughn's chances of having to marry me if we ever get caught."

"And why couln't YOU just marry someone?" I ask.

"I'm already married. Remember Mark?"

I stare at her. Sabrina and Mark? Never would've seen THAT coming. They need a ship name. Smark? Marina? No, ugh. I just don't have talent with these things. Still, I want a large T-shirt that says SMARK in bold lettering, ya know?

"Don't give me that look," Sabrina says.

"I'm not," I say, trying to look natural.

"So why would you suggest going into hiding rather than you just telling your father you got married?"

"I-I just cant," she says.

Vaughn and I both raise an eyebrow at her.

"No really, I can't!" she protests

"So the whole reason we're in this mess is 'cause you couldn't suck it up and talk to your papa?" Vaughn asks.

Sabrina looks down at the floor and nods her head.

Ugh. Just because she was scared she's messing up all our lives.

"Just go, Sabrina. We'll think of something," I say.

"M-make it believable," is all he says.

I groan and turn to Vaughn. "If she could just get her confession to her father out in the open..."

"It's like Jane Eyre," Vaughn mutters.

"You've read Jane Eyre? When was this?"

"Ninth grade lit class?" he smirks from under his hat.

"Oh, I remember now."

"Chels, come back to the point. We have to figure out the smoothest way to do this, and I think we should get Mark into the planning."

I nod in agreement.

"I'll go find him," he says.

/


	5. Chapter 5

If you've read this story before, you won't recognize this chapter because it's all new content! Yay! Haha.

Review and let

me know what you think.

/

"Sup guys?" Mark asks. "You said you had something to talk to me about?"

"Yep, you're married to Sabrina, right?" I ask, getting down to business, and trying in vain to keep any Disney songs that come to mind when I say that phrase.

"How did you find out?!" Mark shrieks, "that was supposed to be kept quiet!"

"Not for long," I snort.

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

"You do know that this wedding needs to be stopped, right?" I say, to double check. I mean, he really shouldn't NOT want to stop it.

"Oh yes!" He exclaims. "I just thought we'd get out of this without the wedding being made public."

"Well you're gonna have to make it public. It's the best way. And we're going to do all this, and you're going to agree. Okay?"

"Sure. As long as it doesn't involve me wearing a tux. I can do dress pants, but no tux!" He says, shuddering.

Wow...okay. Somebody's a little defensive about not dressing up.

"It won't involve a tux," Vaughn says, rolling his eyes.

"Whew! What am I going to do then?"

"You," I say, "are going to stop the wedding."

"Oh, sounds simple enough. I'm gonna go get ready," he says turning to leave before we can say a word.

"Well isn't he an interesting character." I state.

Vaughn just nods. I'm assuming he's just been talked out for the day. Ya know, him being the silent type he's probably gone over his word limit.


	6. Chapter 6

/

Pink and green. Awful colors for a wedding, if you ask me. It's not like I had a choice though. Sabrina's wedding, Sabrina's choices. Except not the choice of groom. That was obviously denied.

My dress is utterly itchy. Ugly too. Too poofy. And itchy. Did I mention itchy?

The only consoling thought I have is that it'll be over soon.

At the moment, I'm waiting to go into the room for the ceremony. After I enter, Sabrina will follow, and then comes a surprise. Ha.

The music plays, I walk, Sabrina follows, Vaughn is standing at the alter.

What marvelous acting skills we all have.

The old, wrinkled priest starts the ceremony, and it goes as planned.

"If anyone wishes that this marriage should not commence, speak now or forever hold you peace."

Mark stands up. "I've got a reason it can't go through," he walks over to Sabrina an takes her arm. "She's already married."


	7. Chapter 7

After Mark uttered those words, there was chaos. Regis was fuming, and only believed the whole thing once a certificate of the marriage was presented. It was pretty hilarious. If it hadn't been such an important time, I would've laughed.

.

.

.

Okay...so maybe I laughed a little.

Anyways, Regis is probably still fuming, but of course, we all left the job of calming him down to his daughter. I'll admit I'm a bit worried. Who knows what he would do now?

I am so, so glad that Vaughn and Sabrina aren't getting married, but I'm still worried about what it means for Vaughn. I'll ask him to help me on the farm, because I don't think Regis can do too much damage there.

At the moment though, there's other things to deal with. For instance, what do we do now?

Vaughn and I are sitting in the lounge discussing this. He's considering moving away, but I'd lock him in my basement if I had to so he would stay. Ah, I feel like an annoying, overprotective girlfriend.

"Maybe we could still elope," Vaughn says, changing the subject.

I stare at him. "Now?" I ask.

He nods. "Well Sabrina's married, and if I'm married too Regis can't make all four of us file for divorces. You'd be the first to go at him with a pitchfork."

I think for a moment. I've said before that I'm not a girly-girl, but I always expected a proposal a bit more romantic than: "If we elope then the scary dude trying to ruin my life can't make me marry his daughter, so would you elope with me?" wasn't what I expected, but I accept anyway.

Yada, yada, yada. We found the pastor, eloped, etc.

Like I said, totally romantic, right? It doesn't matter. I would've tripped and gotten mud on a real wedding dress anyway. And decorating? Choosing all that out would've been a disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So by the time

this gets uploaded, the whole story will have been revised! I encourage you to check it out, because it's written better, the story makes more sense, and there's some new stuff too.

Go read it!

Review?

/

"But what if Elliot isn't around?" Julia asks, panicking.

I readjust the phone, which is balanced between my ear and shoulder as I attempt to fold clothes. "Calm thyself, Jules. He'll be around. He hasn't left your side for more than a few moments in the past few weeks," I say, consoling her while rolling my eyes. I swear, it's like all sense goes out the window for her, but I guess it happens to all of us. I had to have Jules calm me down when I was in the same position, and now I suppose I'm returning the favor.

"But what if he isn't?" she demands.

"I'm sure he'll be there. It's not like anyone would want to miss the birth of their child," I reply, but she's so panicked that she can't see reason. "Go ask Elliot himself if you don't believe me."

"A-alright," she says as she hangs up. Goodness, I'll be glad when this is over. I'm no good at comforting people. I do sympathize though, it's not easy. But, to sound like any sappy mother, it's worth it.

Even though I get no sleep. Even though I always have to be on the alert. Even though I can't do as much farming anymore.

I look up when hearing the sound of the screen door opening.

"Mama, Mama! Daddy let me milked a cow!" a small voice exclaims as she unbuttons her coat all by herself, Vaughn trailing in after her.

"She's gonna be a farmer," he says, grinning slightly at me, "let's hope she doesn't inherit your clumsiness."

I glare at his teasing, but open my arms to

Raen, who comes in for a hug. "Did you really?" I ask her. "I didn't get to milk a cow till I was seven years old."

"Does that mean I'm a big girl?" she asks.

I laugh. "Almost, Rae. You've got a little ways to go yet. Wait until you have to clean up after them."

She turns to Vaughn, who is laying down on the old couch. "Can I go out to clean, daddy? I want to be big too."

"Later, darling," he says. "I think you need a nap first."

"But I had one yesterday!" she protests, pouting.

"If you want to help with the animals you need to sleep," he says firmly.

She reluctantly agrees, but only because Vaughn let her curl up on his chest. He's stroking her hair gently while staring at the ceiling.

I was scared when I found I would be having her. Excited, but scared. I was sure I'd mess it up, but I think all parents have that fear.

The best part was telling Vaughn. To most, they don't see him as the type to have kids, but he wanted them. When I told him, he smiled and twirled me around the house, both of us laughing. Sounds like any normal book ending, right? But that's how everyone's life is, really. Filled with cliché moments that we may be embarrassed to admit that we love them.

Wow. That was deep. I've thought a lot of deep reflections lately. It frightens me. I don't want to get older and wiser. I want to stay forever the age I was when Sabrina's wedding fiasco was, so that I can always feel the sappy happiness that I felt after it was over. But, I suppose we all have to get older. There I go again. Deep thoughts.

I look over at my three year-old girl. Like Vaughn said earlier, she's gonna be a farmer. Whenever we let her help with the plants or animals, she gets a look of joy on her face. My mother told me that once I was the same way.

Raen has inherited her father's hair, which is no surprise. Vaughn always tells her that he thinks it looks best on her. She also has brown eyes, which I suppose come from my side of the family, even though I personally have blue eyes.

I guess I haven't mentioned what I've been doing for the past forty minutes, have I?

Rocking.

And rocking.

And rocking.

A cradle.

With my foot. Because my arms got tired.

In the cradle? Two little tykes, both almost six months old. Tavon and Jace. They're darling, really. Almost identical to each other, they both have their father's hair and eyes with my eye-shape.

It's funny, when everyone found out I was pregnant with twins, they all were surprised. "Tomboy Chelsea, who we never thought would settle down, does not only have one kid, but she's having two more?"

They're all good kids. Of course, they get into trouble, but who doesn't? It's often hard, but it's been good.

A lot of people were surprised when we got married. I was the island's farmer, Vaughn was the anti-social animal dealer dude. They were surprised when I had Raen. I think it just goes to show how most people don't pay attention to the people they're always surrounded by. They take personalities for granted without figuring them out.

Regis ended up going to a far-away island and became tribal king of the golden volcano, so we don't have to worry 'bout him.

Actually, we paid off the debt Vaughn owed him, so we're best buds and have tea parties every Saturday. More like I glare at him in passing and he ignores me.

My life is definitely different from what it was just a few years ago, but it's a good different.

As I'm sitting here, Vaughn looks over at me and smiles. "It's all worth it, isn't it?" He whispers so as not to wake Raen.

"Yeah," I agree softly, "it's worth it."

It all could've turned out much worse.

I could be broke and dancing around in a hula skirt, so that puts things into perspective.


End file.
